


【Jondami】有没有跟氪星人搞过的进来谈谈感想？（论坛体pwp）

by Cubeee



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: 论坛体pwp由风苟 口蘑 卡日 派派合作完成
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 17





	【Jondami】有没有跟氪星人搞过的进来谈谈感想？（论坛体pwp）

楼主  
Porngallery上有好多和氪星人搞的片片，好像里面有些是普通超能力者（？）或者一般外星人（？），有没有真的跟氪星人搞过的谈谈感想？

==  
哪有那么多氪星人，都假的吧

==  
不会死吗？钢铁唧唧？

==  
可靠消息，这个地球上男性氪星人最多2个，楼主看得都是假氪星人吧

==  
我前男友骗我说他是氪星人来着，还表演了个丁丁碎大石，我当初信了

==  
我操楼上真的吗？什么感受！

==  
丁丁碎大石，这就是为什么楼上男友变ex吗？

==  
背着楼上上在厕所撸管结果把厕所墙射爆了（不是

==  
他就一普通的硬化，分手是因为骗我钱  
报警了，现在估计还黑门呆着呢（烟）谁年轻时没遇见过渣男呢？  
不过话说回来，硬真的好，如果不是他骗得越来越多就算分手当pao友也可以，之前的钱当嫖资了。

==  
楼上是有故事的人

==  
不要说氪星人了，随便超能力者也好啊，有没有朋友多分享一下

==  
蝙蝠侠算超能力者吗？没有我睡过他的意思

==  
超有钱？  
那种全身紧身衣要定做的，上次看情趣网店里几千刀一件

==  
我也有问题，绿灯侠的丁丁会发绿光吗

==  
跑题，绿灯侠能不能别大晚上跑中心城来，扰乱交通啊！

==  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈丁丁绿得你发慌

==  
其实我想试试闪电侠 😳😳😳

==  
噗噗，Flash【你懂的

==  
中心城人民要去揍楼上了

==  
几秒的极致享受(・ω<)★

==  
秒去吗？那还是算了算了👋🏻

==  
靠，闪电侠一身的肌肉匀称又不过分，腿长腰细，几秒我也乐意啊

楼主  
歪楼了朋友们！！有没有人睡过氪星人的啊！！！！！

==  
氪星人血压应该比人类高很多吧，射jing难道不会跟子弹出膛一样吗？？？和氪星人做不会被射穿吗（抖

==  
闪电侠的丁丁应该是细软长那种  
没啪过不负责任瞎猜哈

==  
嗐，白种人嘛，我试过的白种人大多细长白软

==  
氪星人外表也是白种人？

==  
…………楼上上上上过于认真我想想都发抖

==  
氪星人已经是外星人了还能按地球标准来算吗？

==  
那绿灯侠到底算不算地球人

==  
和氪星人也没办法SM吧，拿最简单的spank来说，被氪星人打屁股感觉会变肉末

==  
你s氪星人，没问题👌🏻

==  
要不你先和氪星人打一架？

==  
我就问氪星人能不能顶到宫口吧，看过好多A漫提到但我本人从没遇到能顶到的对象耶

==  
我看过氪星人的本，氪星人有三个丁丁！！！还能拐弯！！！

==  
操，求资源，好人一生平安

==  
我想s蝙蝠侠！！！！！！！！

==  
楼上花痴左拐隔壁哥谭贴

==  
目前有几个氪星人来着

匿名  
和氪星人睡挺麻烦的  
就一个丁丁，和人类差不多，种族优势吧长度和硬度方面都绝佳  
我的那个完全勃起18厘米以上，就是没什么技术

==  
哦豁，楼上听起来像是当事人

==  
p站上的视频到底真的假的啊有那么多氪星人吗

==  
噗嗤，楼上上说的像真的艹过一样

匿名  
睡过

==  
种族优势wwwwww是上过几个氪星人wwwww

==  
几瓶头孢啊喝成这样？

==  
无图无真相

==  
无图言屌

==  
无图言屌！！

匿名  
无所谓你信不信，我没有证明自己的必要  
有什么问题我可以解答，仅此而已

==  
我还上过蝙蝠侠呢

匿名  
你死了

匿名  
再说一次头给你拧下来

==  
怎么，氪星人给上，蝙蝠侠就不给吗？

==  
不会是蝙蝠侠死忠粉吧

==  
等等朋友们，就算是真的有人和氪星人做过，这样公开也不大尊重叭

==  
我还是想上闪电侠

==  
钢骨不配拥有粉丝吗

==  
等等，既然氪星人样本很少，那答主身份不会暴露吗

==  
火星猎人可以变形难道不是更爽吗？

==  
钢骨的粉丝是机性恋吗？

==  
我一直想知道钢骨和按摩棒有什么区别

==  
卧槽楼上发现了华点

==  
机性恋怎么了？？？！！！  
机性恋不配拥有爱情吗！！！！！

==  
emmmmmm这样吵下去感觉像挑拨离间了还是别提其他人了吧

==  
楼上上上冷静，我们尊重你的xp

==  
楼主不是在问氪星人吗？我因为氪星人点进来的呀

==  
说到氪星人，除了超人和超级小子还有谁吗

==  
氪星人自己找到这个帖子，答主不是分分钟暴露，氪星人内部也有那种家族群聊吧

==  
之前那个朋友难道是和超人做过？！

==  
还有挺多吧，之前氪星人不还侵略大都会来着，后来去哪儿了都？

==  
操超人，强无敌

==  
emmmmmm还有佐德将军？

匿名  
不是超人  
具体是谁我可能说吗？问之前动动脑子  
保守估计宇宙中现存氪星人比普氏野马都多，你们知道的也就那几个罢了

==  
我喜欢超级少女！！！！！！太美了！！！！！

==  
超级少女和Wonder Girl要不要来吃一口

==  
超级少女没有唧唧，ID匿名这位朋友操得应该不是她

==  
氪星人万一可以扶她呢！

匿名  
氪星女性有没有阴茎我不清楚，没跟氪星女性做过

==  
等等cp安利别混进来啊！

==  
超级少女扶她操我我也可以！！！！！！

==  
哇楼上呼之欲出的xp

==  
所以那个答主，和哪个氪星人做过？

==  
这里是有类似扶她生理结构的外星人，性别女，楼上上上约么

==  
超级小子前几年还小朋友来着，最近没关注怎么突然成少年了？？？

楼主  
和谁做不是重点啊朋友们！！！！！我在意过程啊！！！！！！

==  
约炮出门右拐！！！！

==  
超级小子感觉还是小男孩呢，前几年见过，超可爱der，和他的小朋友一起hhh坐标大都会

==  
是说超级小子和罗宾吧？小朋友组合超可爱

==  
超级小子好像突然长大……了？可是罗宾怎么还是小矮子啊

匿名  
你死了

==  
？？？？？？

==  
什么鬼啊这个人

==  
不过他俩真的都长大了，天啊罗宾的下巴和嘴唇，好欲，我🉑🉑🉑

==  
操，我是楼上上上上，我家电脑突然死机了

==  
忽然变灵异帖？

==  
楼上上，三年起步

==  
这不止三年起步直接当场没命了吧！

==  
他俩到底多少岁，成年了吧？

==  
我有一个朋友她说超级小子和罗宾操过

==  
emmmmmm不是说罗宾长生不死涅槃复生吗？

==  
楼上上这个朋友很猛啊

==  
你说的这个朋友是不是你自己？

==  
我朋友是超能力者啦，跟动物对话那种

==  
靠我看成这个朋友和超级小子以及罗宾啪过  
我还想说3p这么猛？？

==  
不要玷污我们超级小子！！！抱走不约！！！

==  
我朋友可以读取动物记忆，说是没事干读取路边小黑猫记忆时看到超级小子和罗宾上床。据说超级小子很猛，罗宾后半程一直在哭。

==  
小问号我有很多朋友

==  
等、太猛了这个料，我出去缓一缓

==  
假的吧，制服play，网上都有卖

==  
……我想知道超人知道吗？

==  
小猫咪做错了什么让小猫咪看这个

==  
？？？？？？？为什么楼上都默认这是真的了

匿名  
之前说氪星人射精和子弹一样是臆想，没有那么大压强  
家里水龙头开最大，氪星人射精的力度差不多就是这种感觉，所以一般跟他做套子得戴合适的  
太小会被他撑裂  
太大会连着套子一起射进身体里，取出来得靠镊子，很麻烦

==  
我操，我操，我操，真的假的？！真的假的！！楼上真的被氪星人操过吗！！

==  
看看我！！！看看我！！！答主看看我！！！想知道和氪星人搞之前要不要做什么准备？？？

==  
我信了！！！！！我看过四舍五入就是我被操过！！！！！

==  
………这帖离被删不远了，朋友们保重

==  
答主说得挺真啊……就算是假的也……？

==  
哇😯这个问题我要马一下

匿名  
正常准备吧  
首先是清洁，有时间的话就灌肠，时间紧或者一时兴起的话就用温纯净水。我用的一般是球形清洗器，其实有根医用导管或者注射器就行，注意清洁  
然后是润滑，这个是准备工作的重头。我一般水溶性润滑剂50ml装用两瓶，开始扩张用半瓶多，如果挺长时间没做的话扩张时间会花很久，我一般自己提前搞定，剩下半瓶做的时候抹他阴茎上  
做的中途上一瓶会干，所以还要再备一瓶，一般第三次的时候就干掉了。尝试过油性润滑剂，不是很舒服，反正我不喜欢  
哦对，还有，润滑剂不能买带味道的，氪星人嗅觉灵敏受不了，做的时候会一直打喷嚏  
保护措施我是一定要他戴的，中出不好清理，身体里黏糊糊很麻烦。偶尔也会奖励他可以不戴套，我们两个是固定伴侣所以不存在健康问题，如果不确定关系建议还是戴，毕竟氪星人会不会得性病我暂时还没研究

==  
无用的知识增加了. Jpg

==  
有用的知识增加了！！！我学会了我可以了我要去试试了！！！！

==  
第三次就干了……那么请问之后还会有几次？

==  
楼上问出了我想问的问题🤔

==  
可恶啊我也好想跟氪星人大战一晚上！！

==  
🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋🍋

==  
首先得有一只氪星人……那么请问答主哪里能约得到氪星人？

楼主  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！答主答主能详细讲一下过程吗！？想知道答主的第一次！！！还有还有，和氪星人搞压力不会跟大吗？氪星人肌肉硬得子弹都射不穿，力气还那么大能单手扛大楼，答主床上不会受伤吗？？

==  
请务必详细讲讲！！！！！

==  
讲一讲！！！！！！！

==  
话说……一直想知道……那个……氪星人丁丁中弹时是什么感觉😶😶😶我承认我是个M

==  
如果丁丁和其他部位一样硬的话，那丁丁中弹和胸部中弹是一个感觉吧？？？硬要说的话丁丁会震动一下？

==  
丁丁有时候比其他部位硬喔

==  
我见过超人的胸中弹！！！！像两块大布丁一样顾涌顾涌地晃Σ(｀艸´；)!!

==  
氪星人刀枪不入，那氪星人的米青子是不是也……

==  
我想起一个问题……闪电侠的精子体内游动速度会比正常人快吗？

==  
楼上你是Star Lab派来的卧底吗

==  
答主有没有给氪星人口过？咽下去了吗？消化得了吗……

匿名  
过程没什么不一样，氪星男性生理构造看上去和人类没什么不同  
一开始的时候性交会受伤，有经验之后就不怎么受伤了，不过我也不是一般人，所以还好  
他阴茎中弹的情况我没见过，有机会碰上这种情况再回答你  
吞精有过，吞得多事后胃会难受几天，催吐出来就好了。吞少点没事。我推测应该是一开始比较难消化，过几天生殖细胞衰弱就可以消化了  
总之不建议吞  
第一次详细经历我之后发  
之前那个氪星人会不会得性病的问题，我用三种传播最广的性传播病毒感染他细胞样本，目前没有感染成功的例子，但也不是说能完全放心，后续有新进展再说

==  
说得好像我们有的吞一样……

==  
也不是一般人？答主也是超能力者？

==  
硬核答主

==  
给我来一碗！先干为敬！

==  
我草wwwwww这是什么食品安全质检wwwwwww

==  
如果真能吃到，撑死也要尝尝看（抖M发言

==  
明显是瞎编的故事还真有人信啊？我就不信这个答主真跟氪星人搞过，他说的大部分不就是普通的男女爱爱步骤吗？剩下看上去也只是臆想吧，YY这么详细真可悲，去医院看看吧

==  
楼上怎么知道是男女，万一是男男呢？

==  
不信就不信，没必要这样说话吧，谁也没逼你看

==  
对啊对啊，标题那么大一个搞氪星人，你既然不信答主你点进来干嘛？

==  
答主到底男的女的？

匿名  
男  
我一开始就说了，你信不信与我无关，我只是回答问题  
身份相关问题不回答

==  
答主，第一次！第一次！第一次！

==  
今年科幻奖我提名这位答主

楼主  
求第一次经历啊神仙答主呜呜呜！！！！

==  
我怀疑楼主在空手套小黄文hhhh

匿名  
第一次之前心理准备和生理准备都做了挺多，大概讲讲不涉及他的部分吧  
我最后说一遍：信或不信由你，嘴放干净点  
心理准备方面，因为他生殖器尺寸确实挺可观的，第一次做之前有过口交和给对方手淫的经历，当时讨论过这个尺寸、硬度和力量有没有可能肛交。因为他保证无论我接不接受，他都尊重我的选择，所以我还是决定为了他尝试一下  
生理准备主要解决两个问题：容纳他的尺寸，以及不被他的超级力量伤到  
他生殖器的长度和粗细其实仍在人类范畴之内，之所以要准备还是因为硬度，我没有拿自己直肠和他阴茎死磕的打算。背着他偷偷买了道具，从小到大的一套肛门塞，牌子是SVACAM，小的大概大拇指粗细，大的和成人小臂差不多。我大概是从最小号开始戴，平时工作性质特殊，只有睡觉的时候会塞住后庭，等到塞入时也不会有明显不舒适感了再换下一个，大概花了半个月用到倒数第二款的时候就差不多了  
大小问题解决之后就是他的超级力量，也想过一些办法限制，不是可以跟你们分享的东西，而且效果不佳，会影响到他整个人的状态。最后决定是先骑乘位尝试一下，他全程不可以动，全部由我来控制，之后循序渐进允许他上手  
他有时候过于兴奋控制不住的时候我还是会受伤，扭伤或者淤青什么的，也骨折过一次，问题不大。定了安全词，也反复试验练习过，比如撩拨到他情动快失控的时候突然说安全词，确保只要说出这个词他就会停下，他也确实做到了，所以大多数情况下受伤都是怪我，不怪他  
如果没有能有效限制氪星人的手段，不要考虑肛交  
目前仍没有解决的问题是双方体力不对等

==  
射射答主，我谢了

==  
由于叙述太过注重操作性毫无煽情描写，我陷入了射与不射之间的地狱

==  
楼上说出了我的心声

==  
正打算撸结果发现是说明书？

==  
我对不可以分享的部分产生了好奇

==  
楼上是哪里来的坏人！想对我们的氪星人做什么！

==  
坏人球操？？？我可以磕！！！

==  
有没有氪星人点进这个帖子啊我好想知道wwwww

==  
哇塞，超人会看这个帖子吗？？？？

==  
超人！我愿意！！！！

==  
………如果黑猫那个是真的，答主搞不好是罗宾本人？

==  
罗宾是超能力者吗？

==  
蝙蝠侠是的话罗宾就是

==  
想多了吧，纯yy粉而已，罗宾还会来论坛向你自爆身份吗

==  
黑猫那个是真是假都没个准啊你们怎么就确定是超级小子和罗宾，再说超级小子不是有女朋友吗我看到他好几次带一个女孩子，坐标大都会

==  
Dbq这是在YY超级小子吗？？？YY能不能别带我家？？

==  
呃，答主是认真的吗，假的话这算侵犯名誉权了吧

==  
名誉权个P啊侵权主体在哪儿，答主都没说是哪个氪星人

==  
无图言屌，yy在帖内yy不要肆意传播就行

==  
体力差距太大的话，可以试试先用道具跟他玩？我男朋友消防员，我坐办公室，也是体力差距比较大啦……我们一般就这么搞，就是不知道氪星人和人类的差距能不能弥补得了

==  
SM吗！！！！！！！！！！！我可以！！！！！！！！！

==  
和氪星人怎么玩儿啊，氪星人会觉得疼吗？被氪星人S不会死吗？

匿名  
道具之前尝试过，倒没有到性虐的程度  
痛觉类的一概没有效  
搔痒类有感觉但是和性无关，应该是个人体质问题  
羞辱类对我对他都没用，最后可能会直接吵起来…  
高潮限制类目前没找到可以用的道具  
至于先用道具消磨对方体力，对我的消磨比对他的大，这个办法行不通

==  
这是何等充满实验精神的发言

==  
科学家的SM？？？？

==  
好的氪星人做不成M下一个

==  
本乙状结肠爱好者还是想问答主有没有被草到过乙状结肠

==  
乙状结肠你还在啊wwwwwww

==  
叫人家乙状结肠好失礼哦

匿名  
有过  
有一次后背位的时候我快到了，他突然很紧张问是不是太深了，还能不能往前顶  
那种时候没有会回答“不能”的人吧  
一开始有点麻痹，后来突然很恐怖，和内脏被人触摸的感觉一模一样  
感受到恐怖的瞬间被快感击溃了，过电一样，有短暂失去意识，醒来之后痛得没法继续第二次，是那种敏感过度的酸痛感  
吓着他了，我也不喜欢，所以只有那一次

==  
哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！！！！！

==  
我好了，谢谢答主【不对这不是认真严谨的科普贴么

==  
好想试试！！！！！！！！

==  
楼上，打炮机值得拥有

==  
种草了，现在就去买

==  
u1s1涉及氪星人生理知识算不算国家机密啊

==  
国家要这机密能怎么对付氪星人，大声念出来吗？

==  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈有画面了我投降

==  
我知道我知道！这是羞耻play！

==  
答主试验得这么详细是要出书吗？

==  
买买买！！我的钱包准备好惹！！！！

==  
？？？？？？？出什么书？？？？《氪星人性生活手册》？？？？？？

==  
这种书我在地摊见过，里面氪星人往人体里产卵那章还带插图

==  
求？

==  
楼上上，我和你看的可能是同一本

==  
氪星人？？？？？？？？触手？？？？？？？？太假了吧

==  
那本书是假的，答主说得就是真的了吗

匿名  
假的，氪星人不是卵生

==  
触手那部分就不反驳一下吗！

……

———————————————  
“你看什么呢，脸这么红？”

乔一激灵，迅速按灭手机屏幕，沙发另一头达米安正狐疑地看着他、

“没，没什么！！！！”冷汗从乔头上滴下，“绝对没有！”

“你以为你瞒得过我吗。”达米安冷笑，“都说了，我才不在乎康纳有没有外遇。”

乔：“……啊？”

“康纳没跟你说吗，那个什么帖子，讲和氪星人做爱的。”达米安无谓地耸耸肩，站起身，“提摩西怀疑康纳和谁有外遇，因为他查不到发帖人的IP地址。真有意思，对谣言都这么上心，还说康纳不怀疑他一定是有鬼……八成就是提姆自己写的。”

“你……你也看了？”乔没来由地紧张。

“没。你当我很闲吗？”达米安嫌恶地皱眉，“我才不做那种无聊的事。”说着，他端起咖啡朝海底基地训练室走，走到一半忽然回头，“难道是你交媾对象写的？”

“我没有男朋友！！！！！”乔瞬间炸了毛。

达米安得意地笑了。“逗你的，你有没有男女朋友我还不知道嘛。”

神经病啊！乔在心里咆哮。他收回目光时眼神不经意扫过了达米安的臀部，脑子里不由自主冒出匿名答主对肛塞的种种描述，脸又烧起来了。

什，什么啊……不能想不能想。

另一边，达米安独自穿过走廊，心情颇好，甚至想哼一首小曲。他极力抑制住这种冲动……还没有成功，还差一点，一切都在按计划进行。

唔，肛塞和润滑剂应该可以下单了。


End file.
